


Midnight Swim

by lea_hazel



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, Vail Isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Yaling has some reasonable concerns about her future in Hise.





	Midnight Swim

"I have a surprise for you," said Hamin, when he showed up on her doorstep, the night before they were due to sail to Hise.

As a matter of course, Yaling did not like surprises. She led a well-ordered life and she preferred being in control, as her friends so often enjoyed teasing her about. She had not, however, entered into her engagement blindfolded, and she knew that the unexpected was simply something to expect when it came to Hamin. She was even more or less resigned to it.

Which is why her voice was only a shade suspicious when she asked, "What kind of surprise? Will I like it?"

"Telling you the surprise defeats the purpose, Glitter," said Hamin, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Just come with me, will you? Let's take a walk."

"A walk," repeated Yaling.

Hamin grinned. "In the gardens."

A walk in the gardens. "All right," she said. "I'm game."

"I knew you would be," he replied. "Now, let's go!"

He pulled her along the corridors so energetically that she couldn't help but burst into laughter, belying his promises of a sedate, civilized after-supper stroll in the gardens. Not that Yaling believed for a moment that Hamin intended anything so tame for the evening's entertainment. He had a gift for making things complicated when they didn't need to be, which she appreciated, even when it flustered her.

Outside, the night air was crisp and fresh, and carried a host of scents, from the perfume of the flowerbeds to a distant tinge of brine from the sea. Hamin's hand was warm in hers. A light wind ruffled the careful arrangement of her hair, pulling out fine strands and whipping them in her face. Yaling brushed them aside ineffectually.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Hise, Glitter?" asked Hamin, as they rounded a corner of the garden hedge, and the path to the lake spilled before them, glowing white in the faint moonlight.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you," she said, quite honestly.

Hamin stopped and tugged on her hand until they stood facing each other. He frowned at her.

"You know, that's not what I asked," he said.

She touched his cheek. "Don't frown at me, Hamin," she said, "please."

"Just be honest, Glitter," he replied. "It's all right."

Yaling sighed. "This wasn't a part of the plan. I don't know how to do this. I don't know what my future looks like, except that it's with you. And that's not--"

"It's not enough?" he asked.

"I love you," said Yaling. "Knowing I'll be with you always is-- It's amazing. But _always_  doesn't mean _all the time_."

Hamin gasped in mock-outrage. "You mean you won't be waiting on me hand and foot for the rest of our lives? I've been deceived!"

She swatted his shoulder with her wrap, but he just laughed.

"I'm serious, Hamin!" she said insistently. "It's not just a matter of being idle. I'm not worried about that. But I need something to _do_  with myself, some goal, some purpose."

Hamin took her face in his hands and kissed her, which was very comfortable but not very comforting.

"You belong to Hise, now, Glitter," he said, "and Hise always finds a place for its people. We'll find a place where you can belong."

"Hamin, as soon as I set foot on Hise I'll burn as red as a tomato," said Yaling, "and my skin will peel off like a snake's. I won't be able to go out during the day at all."

He took her hand in his again and pulled her along the path.

"Just come with me, will you?" he said. "Put it out of your mind for one night."

They sat on the pier, letting their feet dangle in the cool water and watching the moonlight glint off the lake's wind-ruffled surface. Yaling hiked up the hems of her skirt, carefully tucking them into her sash, and rolled up her fine white stockings to tuck them into her slippers. The water felt nice between her toes, and she leaned her head against Hamin's shoulder.

"You worry too much, Glitter," he said. "Keep it up and you're sure to give yourself wrinkles."

"You'll still love me," said Yaling sleepily, muffled against his shoulder. "You have to, you promised."

He laughed. "I did promise."

She snuggled closer against him and he obliged by draping his arm over her shoulders. Yaling could feel her eyes starting to flutter shut, and fought off a yawn. She would much rather make the evening last a little longer than give in and go to bed.

"Do you really mean to stay indoors all day, though?" asked Hamin suddenly. "Hise is very pretty. You'll miss all the wonderful sunshine."

She sat up straight. "The very lovely sunshine could probably kill me," she said. "I don't tan, Hamin, not ever. There's nothing I can do about it."

Hamin turned to her, pulling her close against him. He brushed the wind-swept hair out of her face and traced the line of her cheek and jaw with one finger. She shivered a little and closed her hand around his wrist.

"I always thought you wore those veils and things to keep your skin pale," he said.

Yaling shook her head. "I wear them because if I don't, my skin will burn and peel. My hair isn't black, either."

That startled him. "Really?"

"I dye it black," she said, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't worry, most people think the same. They think I'm just naturally very pale. That's what I want them to think."

Hamin shook his head. "What do you mean? Why would it matter what color your hair is?"

"It comes from my mother's side of the family," said Yaling. "My maternal grandfather, to be exact. Albinism."

Hamin ran his hand through her hair, and Yaling didn't bother scolding him. Her fanciful hairstyle had just about fallen to pieces, and she would need to brush and braid it before bed, anyway. She might as well let him have a little fun with it.

"My grandfather was known for it, too," she went on. "My mother used to say that she had no choice but to become scandalous, because it was the only way to get people to call her anything but ' _the albino's daughter_ '." She laughed shortly. "So, you see, I'm not really suited for Hise's temperament."

"If you walk around veiled in Hise," said Hamin, "my crew will tell everyone that I kidnapped one of the Emperor of Corval's ladies and snatched her back to be the ship's mascot."

"I suppose this will greatly increase your reputation," said Yaling dubiously.

Hamin laughed. "Probably."

"If you like," she said, "I can try to cultivate a Corvali accent."

"Knowing you, you could probably trick my father into trying to appoint you Hise's ambassador to Corval," he said. "But I have a better idea. We should go swimming."

Yaling blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Not in general," he elaborated. "I mean right now."

"Don't be absurd," she said flatly.

"It'll be fun!" he said.

"In the middle of the night?" said Yaling, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's dark out here, we'll probably drown."

"The lake is far too shallow to drown in," said Hamin confidently. "Besides, I'm an excellent swimmer, obviously. If you struggle, I'll be here to rescue you. It'll be very heroic and manly, and you'll fall madly in love with me in consequence."

She snorted.

"Come on, Glitter," he said, "you know you want to."

"Want to sneak into my room in the middle of the night freezing cold and dripping wet?" she asked.

"The water isn't even that cold," replied Hamin. "There's no down side at all."

"What made you fix on this idea, now of all times?" asked Yaling. "Other than an irrepressible desire to see me naked and dripping wet, of course."

"Oh, other than that?" he teased. "That's a very marginal reason."

"This is a very odd way of trying to cheer me up, Hamin," said Yaling.

"I thought we just established that I suggested it for entirely selfish reasons," he replied.

"But it's working, all the same," she said, and smiled.

"You do know how to swim, don't you?" he asked.

She swatted his shoulder with her hand. "How dare you! I may not be up to the standards of your crew, but I most certainly can swim. Did you think there were no large bodies of water in Jiyel?"

Yaling got up, her feet trailing little puddles of water on the wooden pier, and starting stripping off her gown methodically. She paid no mind to Hamin, who was whooping with glee loudly enough to scare away some unidentifiable waterfowl. Until, that is, he grabbed her around the waist from behind, hugging her with both arms.

"Hamin," she said in a warning tone.

"What is it, Glitter?" he whispered in her ear.

"I swear, Hamin," she said, "if you throw me into the water right now--"

"Throw you into the water?" he said thoughtfully. "What an intriguing idea."

"Don't you dare, Hamin," she said, "I mean it."

He kissed her cheek and said, "It's a good thing you can talk me into doing almost anything for you."

He loosened his grip around her enough that she could turn around in his arms.

" _Almost_  anything?" she teased.

"Anything but give you up," he said.

"You've got it the wrong way around, Hamin," she said. "You are not _permitted_  to give me up."

"Now, that's an order I'll have no trouble following," he agreed with a grin.

"Now," she said, "let me go so I can finish undressing. I'm certainly not walking all the way back to the castle in a wet chemise."

Yaling turned her back on him and stripped off the last layer of clothing between her skin and the night air. She pulled off the chemise in one long motion and dropped it to the ground beside her. Hamin, she knew, was right beside her, watching her every move. She didn't mind. It made things interesting, and she'd rarely been self-conscious about her body. Now bare, she could feel the night's chill raise goosebumps on her skin. There was only one way to it, to keep warm she had to keep moving.

She took a running start and jumped right into the water. The water was cool enough that she squeaked a little when she hit it, but not truly cold, not if she kept moving. She kicked her feet until her head broke the surface of the water, wet hair clinging to her face in clumps.

Hamin was still standing half-dressed on the pier, watching her kicking around in the water.

"Are you going to stand and spectate, or will you condescend to join me in the water?" asked Yaling.

"You know," he said, "you look just like a mermaid when you do that?"

She brushed the wet hair off of her face. "Please tell me you don't believe in mermaids, Hamin."

He grinned.

She shook her head. "Get in here right now," she said, "or I shall be very cross with you."

He did join her then, slipping gracefully into the water as though he'd been born in it. Which, she supposed, was entirely possible.

"See?" he said. "The water's not so cold."

Yaling shivered. "Famous last words."

"Are you afraid you'll take a chill?" he asked. "I could keep you warm, if you stop swimming away from me whenever I get close."

"I don't expect to get ill, no. That's not how it works at all," she informed him. "Besides, if you want to keep me warm you'll have to catch me first."

He smiled evilly. "You should be more careful who you issue a challenge like that to, Glitter."

Yaling flipped a strand of hair out of her face and said haughtily, "I'm not afraid of you, Hamin of Hise. Do your worst."

She gave it her best, but he caught up with her easily, of course. She splashed water in his face to distract him and managed to get away again, but only briefly. Soon enough she was caught again and he had both arms around her, hugging her close.

He nuzzled he cheek and whispered, "Now that I've caught my treasure, I wonder what I should do with it?"

Yaling, breathless with giggling, said, "I can think of at least twelve different things."

"Oh?" he asked. "Do you want to make me an itemized list?"

"You know all my weaknesses," she replied. "Terrible news, though. They are mostly things that can't be done in the water. Well, not comfortably, anyway."

"Someday," said Hamin, "I'll see if I can change your mind on that last point."

But for the moment, he conceded the point and let her go, so they could both swim back to the shore. Yaling climbed out and shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin. She snatched up her wrap from where it was lying folded neatly on the ground. Shaking it out hastily, she wound it around her body and began squeezing the water out of her hair.

"That'll be soaking wet in no time, and then you'll be colder than before," Hamin pointed out. "Besides, it's interrupting my view."

"Come and get it, then," she said.

He did. He snatched the length of fabric from her hands and looped it around her back, using it to draw he closer until she had both hands pressed against his chest, looking up at him. She wound her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him, clinging to the warmth of his body.

The first kiss was quick and playful, and she nipped at his lower lip and teased him. The second kiss was slower, and sent a tingle down her spine. When he wound his arm around her waist, she sighed softly into his mouth and smiled.

Hamin pressed a small kiss behind her ear and whispered, "I should probably get you back to your room now."

Yaling made an affronted noise. "Don't you dare!"

"But, Glitter," he said, "what about propriety?"

"Rather late to be worrying about that, you wretched man," she said. "If you let go, I will never forgive you."

"Unacceptable," he said immediately. "I'll have to do the exact opposite, then. What's the opposite of letting go? I seem to have forgotten."

"You're incorrigible," said Yaling.

"Help me out, oh great scholar," he said, his breath tickling her neck. "What part comes next?"

"Get on your knees," said Yaling.

"Oh?" he said.

She slid her hand to his shoulders and gave them a little push.

Hamin kissed her ear one more time and said, "I guess I can do that, if that's what the lady desires."

"Oh, you have no idea," said Yaling.

He draped the forgotten wrap over her shoulders and started kissing a long trail down her neck. She sighed softly when he kissed her collarbone and ran his hands down her sides until they settled comfortably at her hips. He sank down to his knees then and she shifted her stance, sucking in a breath when she first felt his lips brush her skin.

She held onto his shoulders to keep steady, digging her fingers in when he started kissing his way up her inner thigh.

"Don't tease me," she said breathlessly. "It's not very gentlemanlike."

Hamin laughed. "What do I win if I do it right?"

"My hand in marriage," said Yaling.

He kissed her other thigh, farther up, close to the fold of her leg. Closer to where she wanted him, but not quite.

"Tell you what, Glitter," he said conversationally, "I'll let you know what prize I want when I've gotten it."

"That makes no sense," said Yaling.

"We'll see," he said mysteriously. "Are you ready?"

"Put your mouth on me and find out," she said.

It was quick and dirty, given they were out of doors, and she was every bit as frustrated as she'd said. Her leg muscles trembled and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. She could feel her orgasm building, getting closer. The cold night air pinched at her bare skin but Hamin's mouth was hot and his tongue slid over her wet folds and she was so close...

Until he stopped.

"Hamin!" she cried out. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yaling glanced down and found him sitting on his heels, watching her, his hand in a loose fist around his hard cock.

"Come join me down here, Glitter," he said.

"That was not the deal," she grumbled.

He laughed. "There was no deal," he said, "just you handing out orders."

"Are you saying I should have hammered out a more stringent contract?" she asked.

"I'm saying, get down here in the mud with me."

He was being dramatic. There was no mud on the pier at all. But she was getting cold and certainly even more frustrated than before, and he did make an awfully pretty picture. She figured she might as well do as he asked. Climbing down to join him, she straddled his lap, dropping the soggy shawl that by now was mostly getting in the way. She wasn't likely to get any dryer with a sweaty man underneath her, anyway.

Hamin groaned when she sank onto him. Taking him in was almost too easy, she was so wet. She leaned forward to just brush her lips against his.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she whispered.

He rolled his hips, pushing up into her, and Yaling moaned extravagantly. They could never, she thought dimly, have done something like this anywhere near the castle. They'd be overheard for sure, and Yaling didn't have it in her to even try being quiet. She just rocked her hips faster, having lost all patience with the game and ready to race her way to the conclusion.

When she came, her thighs trembled and her head fell back, and she cried out, "Hamin!"

She slumped forward, cradling her head in the crook of his neck and clinging to him with shaking hands. After a moment he flipped their positions, laying her flat on her back while he drove into her, and a moment later he was spilling inside her with a deep moan. They lay tangled together for a short while, both breathless and exhausted, until suddenly Hamin started laughing.

"I did win my prize, after all," he said. "Did you guess what it is?"

"Are you being silly again?" she asked. "When was this?"

"Just now," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Did you hear yourself just now, or were you so dazzled by my skills as a lover that you had no idea what you were saying?"

Her mind clicked the pieces together, somewhat sluggishly. "You wanted me to say your name?" she asked. "Is that all? I've said it before, you know."

He nipped at her earlobe and whispered, "No, that's not all. It'll never sound the same again."

Yaling shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"It's objectively cold," said Yaling sensibly. "We should head back to the castle. I'd hate to have to wake Ria up to heat me water, but I'm not going to bed without a hot bath, that's for sure."

"Right," said Hamin. "Wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

"I told you, that's not--" she stopped herself. "Never mind."

He kissed her neck one more time and then got to his feet, offering her a hand up. "Come on, Glitter. Let's get back to that dreary old castle, if you insist. You can even put your clothes on before we head out, if you insist."

She swatted his shoulder one more time, for good measure. "After tomorrow you'll never see this ' _dreary old castle_ ' again," she said. "I bet you'll miss it."

"Never," said Hamin. "I'm taking the only good part of it home with me."

She smiled. "We'll see."


End file.
